


A Lifetime in a Moment

by tabris



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-18
Updated: 2010-06-18
Packaged: 2018-01-06 21:26:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabris/pseuds/tabris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time it happens, it lasts for all of one second and Ryeowook doesn’t even know he’s doing it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lifetime in a Moment

**Author's Note:**

> written for the [kpfm](http://kpopficsmeme.livejournal.com/556.html?thread=2368812#t2368812) prompt 'time frame', now edited and free of embarrassing typos. ^^;

The first time it happens, it lasts for all of one second and Ryeowook doesn’t even know he’s doing it.

 

“Hyung, I don’t think I can do this.”

“Come on,” Jongwoon says, hand on Ryeowook’s shoulder comforting even in the suffocating heat of twelve boys dancing themselves into exhaustion. “It’s just one more hour and then we can all go home, okay?”

All he wants is a moment, time enough to take one deep breath and calm the chaos and doubt in his mind, time to keep himself from breaking down in front of these boys who are depending on him but who don’t even know him.

When he opens his eyes again, Jongwoon is still there, eyes still soft and thumb still resting against Ryeowook’s collar.

“Okay.”

 

The second time it happens, Ryeowook’s pretty sure he’s imagining things; he’s always been a little distracted around Jongwoon anyways.

 

It’s warm, _finally_ , so warm Ryeowook thinks he could drown in it and be happy. Half-asleep, he curls into his pillow and the warmth around him wraps tighter, closer, slowly drawing him out of his hazy dreams.

The alarm clock blinks at him from the bedside table and the absolute last thing on earth Ryeowook wants to do is move.

Just one more minute, he thinks as he turns in Jongwoon’s arms, watching the way his lips just barely move as he breathes. Before he can stop himself, he’s leaning in close enough to feel Jongwoon’s chest rise and fall and wondering if Jongwoon can feel the pounding of his heart in his sleep.

 

The third time it happens, Jongwoon notices.

 

In the middle of a city where nearly no one knows their faces, their names, their histories, two boys run down side street after side street, the one in front bearing a mischievous smile and a stolen lunch and the one behind giving chase like he hasn’t since he was seven years old.

Ryeowook careens around a corner and barely keeps himself from slamming into a door, but nothing can stop the force of Jongwoon right behind him and lunch gets lost somewhere in the collision.

Tangled in a pile on the steps of what Ryeowook later realizes is most likely someone’s house, Jongwoon kisses him, laughter still curving his lips. Ryeowook doesn’t want the moment to end so it doesn’t.

Jongwoon just kisses him again and again and when the city blurs back into action around them an hour later there’s nothing but happiness and awe in the way he says Ryeowook’s name.

 

The fourth time it happens, or at least, the fourth time it matters, Ryeowook is ready to tear down the world.

 

His mouth against Jongwoon’s is hard and fast, drawing sounds of of him that Jongwoon didn’t even know he could _make_.

It’s all _need you, love you_ and _now, more, please_ until Jongwoon stretches him out over the bed and tells him, “We have all the time in the world.”

Ryeowook smiles, a little wicked, and runs his finger across the face of Jongwoon’s still watch. “Maybe not yet, but I think I can manage a day.”

 

The last time it happens, Ryeowook looks at Jongwoon and says, without even the slightest hesitation, “I’d give you a lifetime.”

 

Jongwoon says yes.

**Author's Note:**

> also @ [lj](http://users.livejournal.com/_tabris/28982.html) | [dw](http://cheri.dreamwidth.org/23600.html)  
> 


End file.
